The End Or a New Beginning
by R3ap3r00
Summary: Set after Darksiders II. After restoring humanity and given the power to turn human, the Four Horsemen lived in peace with their families. An old friend from Death's past comes to tell him about a prophecy about the Four Horsemen... But it wasn't about them.
1. Teaser Chapter

_Since the dawn of time, the armies of **Heaven** and** Hell** have waged an endless war. Drawn to the conflict was the **Charred Council**, an entity bound the ancient laws to preserve order and balance. It held that any great power, unchecked, threatened the very fabric of the universe. In time, Heaven and Hell came to honor the Council and its laws, for none were beyond the swift and terrible justice of the Council's enforcers - a fearsome brotherhood known as the** Four Horsemen**. Amid the turmoil, the first humans emerged. The Council foretold that these weak, but cunning creatures would someday be integral to the balance. Thus, a third kingdom was named - the** Kingdom of Man**. By order of the Council, a truce was forged between Heaven and Hell. The great pact was bound by Seven Seals, to be broken at the appointed time - when Man's Kingdom stood ready for the Endwar- a battle that would bring balance, and determine the ultimate fate of the three kingdoms..._

_There can be no life without Order. Good, evil... darkness, light-there must be Balance in the is the decree of the Charred Council, charged by the Creator to preserve the very fabric of existence. But the Balance has been broken. Even now, Earth smolders in ruin, fallen to the Demon Lords, and the Destroyer carves a new kingdom amongst his mighty Chosen. Some said the Horseman **War** triggered the Apocalypse... that he rode to Earth, unbidden, and doomed all of Mankind. But what of the other Horsemen, fearless enforcers of the Council's will? What of **Fury**, **Strife**... and **Death**? To know those names, you must first know another. **Nephilim**- cursed union of Angel and Demon. The Nephilim put countless realms to the sword, and burned them to ash. But Four amongst them grew weary of the slaughter, and feared their conquest would imperil the Balance. And so, a truce was made: The Four would serve the Council, in exchange for unimaginable power. Thus were the dreaded Horsemen formed. And the riders' first task was to purge their own brethren from Creation... To annihilate the Nephilim... And destory their souls._

_Let us now cast our gaze to one amongst the Four. Now War, who lies chained at the Council's feet, professing his innocence, but one who would save his brother, above all else. He has many names- Kinslayer, Executioner... Death._

_To bargain for War's freedom, Death swore that he would resurrect Humanity. During his quest, Death overcame many obstacles. From helping the makers in the **Forged Lands**, Killing the first nephilim and his brother, Absalom to stopping the corruption destroying the realms._

" I've killed Absalom, stopped the Corruption... I stand, at last, at the Well of Souls..." He began the chuckle. " ..With no idea what I must do next. "

" It is quite simple." A voice said. Death turned to his side to see the crowfather, standing beside him while looking down at the well of souls.

" And yet, most difficult."

" I'm in no humor for riddles, Crowfather." He replied calmly.

" You may tap the power of the Well to return the Kingdom of Man...or you may resurrect the Nephilim." He started. " But know that choosing one will forever doom the other."

Letting out a deep sigh, Death looked down at his chest where the amulet he stored the Nephilim souls in pierced his chest.

" My brother, War... I would protect him above all." He stated.

" To return Man to the Earth will require a sacrifice." Crowfather said.

Death touched his chest for a moment as he clenched his fist. Walking over to the edge, he took of his mask and handed it to the crowfather. Death finally made his choice.. his choice to help his brother, War. He stepped over the ledge and fell into the Well.

_Thus, from Death came Life, and the seeds of Humanity were re-sown. But, Death's journey was not ended. On the shattered Earth, his brother War had slain the Destroyer._

" You will be hunted! The White City for certain... the Council... and there will be others! You would wage this war alone?!" Uriel yelled.

" No."

War turned around and held up the broken seventh seal.

" Not alone."

_War had broken the Seventh Seal, summoning the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. And the numbers of the riders shall ever be... four._


	2. Chapter 1: The Horsemen Live

People scurried around the streets as they were walking to their destinations. People in cars were blowing their horns at others as they tried to pass. Oblivious to everything around them, they lived their lives as they have been. ...

" ... It is done, War." A voice said. The scenery suddenly changed as now a swirling portal showed what transpired on Earth.. after the endwar. Four shadows suddenly stepped forward, staring down into the portal.

" Yes, brother. " War, the youngest of the four horsemen said. Gripping his sword, Chaoseater, he placed it on his back as he turned towards the remaining horsemen. Death, the eldest of the horsemen stood beside him as Fury and Strife stood across from them.

" ...We turned back the hands of time.. Restored humanity.. and destroyed Samael.." Strife stated.

Fury crossed her arms over her chest and remained quiet. "..."

Death noticed this and glanced towards her. " Sister.. what is troubling you? "

Before she could even speak, the **Charred Council **suddenly appeared.

" Riders... you've brought back the **Kingdom of Man** to the Balance." They said in unison.

War growled under his breath. After everything the Council put him through, he didn't want to hear them speak. Honestly, he wanted to kill them where they stood but his brother, Death, convinced him not to go through with it.

" What do you want?" Fury said. Only one Council member stepped forward."

" We've came to a decision. To ensure that the balance is uphold and kept in check, the four of you will live on earth.. until we have need of you again. "

Strife, in shock, faced them. " What?! That's absurd?! We're not going to-"

" Strife!" Death called out. " Control yourself." He said, now looking at the Council.

Sighing angrily, Strife walked off towards War and Fury.

" Also.. You four will be each given the ability to turn into humans."

The horsemen all said nothing and nodded.

" We understand your wishes." Death started. " We shall depart to Earth. "

Nodding, the Charred Council disappeared.

" Brother... " War said. " ..How can you still be loyal to them.. After everything they've done. They conspired against me. Blamed the annilation of Man on me?"

Walking over to War, Death put a hand on his shoulder.

" Need not to worry, War. After today, our alliance with the council is severed." He said calmly. " Sending us to Earth.. something doesn't feel right about this."

Fury walked up to him. " What now, brother? " she asked.

Death summoned his Phantom Horse, Despair and the mounted him. "..We leave.."

War, Fury, and Strife nodded as they to summoned their own horses.

Together, they rode off into Serpents Way, a corridor between the nine realms.


	3. Chapter 2: The Legacy Lives On

A gentle breeze blew across a meadow as a black horse rode through it. A young boy ran beside it as he tried mounting the horse.

_" I'm gonna get you today.." the boy thought._

Nodding, the boy turned and jumped at the horse. Unfortunately for him, the horse was just to fast for him as it passed him while he hit the ground hard. Groaning, he looked up at the horse which just made a sudden stop and turned at him.

" Just you wait.. I will ride you one day!" he exclaimed. The horse neighed and began trouting towards some grass and began to eat. Standing up, the boy walked over to a tree and sat under it.

" ..I see your still having trouble." A voice said. Looking up, the boy glanced up to see his father leaning against the side of the tree.

" I almost had him.." The boy pouted. Chuckling, his father messed his hair and began walking to the horse. Noticing his presence, it raised his head up to see the boy's father. Without hesitating, his father ran up to the horse and immediately mounted it, without any signs of struggle.

" Awwww!" The boy yelled. " No fair! He let's you get on but not me.."

" Sorry, kiddo. We have history together." He said, rubbing the head of the horse. " C'mon, let's go ahead and take him back to the barn." He smiled, reaching his hand out.

Nodding slightly, the boy stood up and walked over to him then took his hand. His father helped him up onto the horse and directed the horse back home.

" By the way, I meant to tell you. Later on tonight, we're having company. They'll be bringing their kids over with them. You don't mind letting them hang out with you, Chris? " he asked

" Sure, dad. I don't mind. " He smiled at him.

* * *

{ Later on that day}

Chris was feeding the horses when he heard his father call him.

" Chris? Can you come here for a sec? " he asked.

He sat down a bucket he had and made his way to his father. Once he was there, he raised an eyebrow as he saw three unknown adults and three different kids.

" Chris, I'd like you to meet Selene and her daughter, Cassandra. Scott and his son, Tyler. And Nicolas and his son, Shane. " He said.

Smiling, Chris waved at them all and looked at his father.

" Well, how about you guys go hang out in the barn while we adults catch up? "

They all nodded and followed Chris outside. The adults went inside the house and closed the door behind them.

* * *

{ Their conversation inside}

_" ..What is going on? Why have you called us here?.." Selene asked._

_Chris' father ran a single hand through his hair and sighed angrily. " ...Lilith..."_

_Selene, Scott, and Nicolas all had a look of shock upon their faces._

_" Lilith?!" Scott almost yelled. " That can't be?! We saw her die in Samael's fortress.. We saw YOU kill her."_

_" I know... But somehow, she's still alive. Listen to me.. if it wasn't this urgent, I wouldn't have called none of you here today.." Chris' father said._

_" What does she want?" Nicolas asked._

_" ...She said something about preparing for our down-fall..." He said. "..But that's not what trouble's me the most._

_Selene glanced at him. " Then.. what is it?"_

_" ...Not too long ago, horsemaster visited while chris was away. And he wasn't alone. Crowfather was with him as well. They foretold of a prophecy... One that involved the Four Horsemen.."_

_Nicolas scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. " What now? What preposterous story they have now about us?"_

_Chris father shook his head and looked out the window towards the kids, walking towards the barn._

_" ...That's what worried me.. It wasn't about us..."  
_

* * *

" So... You guys like horses?" Chris asked, shyly rubbing his neck.

" Yeah, I do." Cassandra smiled.

" Me and Scott usually ride them on my uncle's ranch when we have free time." Shane said, putting his hands behind his head.

Smiling, Chris lead them to the barn where him and his father kept four horses. One was black as coal, another white as snow. The other was red and the last was pale.. very pale.

" Why is this one red?" Scott asked, slowly walking up to the horse, raising his hand up to touch it.

" Wait. They usually don't let others touch them. " Chris warned.

Hesistating, Scott touched the horses face and to all their surprise, nothing happened. Opening the gate, Scott went inside and mounted the horse.

" ...He's never let anyone mount him.." Chris said. Cassandra looked at the black horse while Shane the white one. Moving over to the horses, they both mounted them and sat there.

" Wow..." Chris said, speechless. Suddenly, he felt a nudge in his back. Turning around, the pale horse nudge him again. This was the same horse that he's attempted for months to ride, it was if it was telling him to get on.

"..."

He reached up at the horse and rubbed its face, slowly making his way to its side to mount it.

Instantly, all the horses neighed in unison as their eyes started to glow.

" What's going on?" Scott asked, looking at Chris.

" I-I don't-" He stopped as his eyes started to glow as well. Immediately, everyone else's eye's began to glow as well.

Instantly, they were transported to another dimension, where they would face the one known as the Horsemaster.


	4. Chapter 3: Despair follows Death

Birds full high in the sky as they passed the now setting sun. Many horses ran throughtout the field as one man rode behind them on his steed. He continued to ride when he passed up three separate, different color portals. One lead to the Demon realm, where Samael once ruled over. The second, to the white city, where the Hellguard were strengthing their numbers. And the last, to earth, where the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse laid in wait.  
The man slowly rode past portal to earth when he noticed four horses and four bodies, laid out on the ground.

" Hmmm..." He said, turning his horses towards them. Once he was close, he took a moment to examine the bodies.

'..who are you all?..' he thought. Dismounting from his horse, he glanced up at the four horses that were feeding on the grass. A look of surprise and shock came upon his face at the same time.

"..It can't be.." He said. Sighing softly, he turned his attention back to the kids.

"... I guess I should take your four in.. until I get some answers."

* * *

{ Sometime later on that day}

Chris awoke slowly, clenching his head and groaning softly.

"..what.. happened.." he mumbled. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and saw that he was laying in a bed.

" Huh?.. How'd I get here?.. I remember being in the barn with.." His eyes widened as he glanced around the room. Chris saw Cassandra, Shane, and Tyler sound asleep on different beds.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he got up from the bed slowly and left the room, closing the door behind him slowly.

Once outside, he took a moment to examine the scenery around him. It was a large field, filled with trees and a huge lake. Chris started to walk towards the lake when he heard a voice.

" I see your finally awake, young man." The voice said.

Chris quickly turned around to see a man on his horse. Chris eyed the man up and down. He had long blonde hair, stopping to his shoulders. He wore a red cloth around his neck and the upper torso of his body. Behind his were two swords, both placed inside their separate scabbards.

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and finally opened his mouth.

" Who.. are you?" He asked, questioningly.

The man smiled a bit and dismounted his horse.

" I am the **Horsemaster**.." He said.

' Horsemaster? This guy must be loose a few screws.' Chris thought, narrowing his eyes slightly at the Horsemaster.

" What is your name, stranger? And furthermore... How did you come in possession of the horses?.. They belong to the Four. Only they can control them." He said.

Thinking for a moment, Chris shook his head. " What are you talking about? My dad owns those horses. He's had then before I was born.. before my mom died.." He said, his gaze towards the ground now.

' Hmmmm... The horses appeared here with them.. But only the Four know of this realm. This could only mean.. No.. It can't..' He thought. Walking up to Chris, he placed his hand on top of his head. " It is not time yet...Chris.. You four shouldn't be here now.. not yet.."

Before Chris could get a word out, the Horsemaster casted a sleep spell on him and then erased his memory of their encounter.

Whistling, the pale horse appeared from the ground.

" Sorry, old friend. It's time for you to go now.."

* * *

{ Back at the barn}

Chris's father walked to the barn to find the kids laid out on the ground.

" Chris!" He yelled. Running to his side, he help him out while calling to him. " Chris, wake up. Please, wake up."

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up at his father and rubbed his face. " ..W-Where am I?.."

" Your in the barn. What happened to you and the others?" he asked.

" I.. don't know.." Chris started. " Everything is all.. a blur.. I remember all of us getting on the horses.. and that's pretty much it."

Chris's father helped him up as he went to check on the others. " C'mon, we'll talk more later on. Let's get them up." he said.

Nodding, they both helped Scott and the rest up. They too didn't remember what happened after mounting the horses. Chris's father directed them inside the house to rest up. As they walked inside the house, their parents ran up to them, all having a worried look on their faces.

" You guys can go into the guest room for now. We'll be in there in a while to check up on you, okay?" Chris's father said.

" Okay, dad." Chris said, walking to the room.

Once inside, Chris sat down on a the couch as Cassandra, Shane, and Tyler walked in. They all found somewhere to sit and glanced at each other. After a while, Shane was the one who finally had said something.

"..Just what happened, exactly?.." He asked, looking directly at Chris, who immediately shrugged.

" I wish I knew myself, Shane. I honestly do.." He replied, putting his hands on his cheeks and letting out a sigh.

" ..If only I could remember.. Ughh.. " He started, his gaze turning down at the ground. " That would really help right about now.." Looking up, he glanced at the three of them. They were all looking at him, as if he had the answers to their question. Cassandra sighed and put her hands in her lap.

" ..So what do we do now?..." She asked softly.

" I dunno Cassie.. but.. my father might know.." He said, standing up as he walked to the door. " I'm gonna go ask him now."

Suddenly, Tyler stood up. " Chris.. I'm coming with you. " He said.

Nodding, Chris opened the door and walked outside as Tyler followed him. Once they made it to the end of the hallway, Chris halted Tyler with his arm. Confused, Tyler opened his mouth to say something when Chris shushed him.

" Ssh.." He whispered. " Listen.. I think our parents are talking."

They hid against the wall while they eavesdropped on them.

* * *

{ Their parents conversation}

" So what are we gonna do about Lilith? We can't let her come near us. We would be vulnerable.. and plus.. our kids.." Scott said. Chris's father paced around the living room, his hand against his chin. Selene sat on the couch while Nicolas leaned against the wall.

" She wouldn't dare come near our children, Scott." Nicolas started. " She knows fully well she cannot kill us. Yes, she did create the nephilim, ergo, us.. But we've grown more powerful since the day of our creation.. and the day we pledged our alliance to the Charred Council."

Selene shot Nicolas a glare. " Boasting about, as usual.. eh, Nicolas?" She said. " Lilith knows we have a weakness and knowing her, which we do, she will try and exploit that weakness as best as she can. Just thinking about her putting her filthy hands on my daughter just makes my skin crawl.. I swear if she does, she will wish she never existed.." She said, growling slightly under breathe.

" Ah, hell hath no **Fury **like a woman scorned.." Nicolas smirked. Suddenly, Selene quickly stood up and slammed him against the wall.

" What's wrong, Fury? It is your name, am I right?" He teased.

" Don't.. call.. me.. that.." She hissed. " Or should I bring up the many times you lost your two pistols, Mercy and Redemption, huh Strife?"

Chris's father and Scott glanced at the two and sighed. Selene released Nicolas and sat back down on the couch, shooting him a look.

" ...I'll consult Azrael on this matter.." Scott said.

Nodding, Chris's father walked over to a window and stared out into the deep black sky, only lit by the many stars in the sky.

" ..We should go check on the kids.. Just make sure they're okay.." Nicolas suggested.

" C'mon then, let's go." Scott said. They all began walking to the guest room the kids were in. Suddenly they all halted where they were, as if some unknown force just stopped them.

" ...Did... anyone else... feel that?.." Chris's father said softly. They all looked at him with a shocked look. He glanced at them and made his way to the front door and walked outside. Selene, Scott, and Nicolas followed after him.

* * *

{ Back in the hallway}

Chris and Tyler still stood there when Tyler finally said something.

" What in the hell were they talking about?" He asked.

" I wish I knew myself, man. " Chris replied. Listening in on their conversation made him think long and hard.

' What's going on dad?...' Chris thought.

Turning around, he and Tyler headed back into the guest room where Cassandra and Shane waited for them. Cassandra was the first to quickly greet them as they returned.

" Chris. Tyler. You guys were gone a long time. Is everything ok?" She asked.

" Yeah, yeah. It is." He said. Tyler looked at him and then back at her.

" We..ummm.. eavesdropped on our parents talking. " He started. " They were talking but what they were saying seemed really weird. Shane, your father called cassie's mom " Fury " for some strange reason.. And cassie.. Your mom called his dad " Strife". What.. do they have some weird nicknames for each other or something?"

Before she could answer his question, Chris suddenly fell onto the couch. Shane jumped up and quickly made it to his side as Tyler helped him up.

" Dude?! Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

Chris was out cold. Cassandra started to panic a bit.

" Oh no... What are we gonna do?.. Should I go get his father?" She asked Tyler.

" Yeah! Go get him. They all went outside." He said

Cassie began walking towards the door when Chris started to groan and slowly open his eyes.

" Wha?..." He said groggily. He raised a hand to his head and glanced up at the three of them. " What... What happened?..'' He asked.

Shane let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Tyler. Cassie was on the verge of almost crying.

" ..You blacked out dude.." Tyler said, sitting down beside him.

Chris gazed down at the floor as he mumbled something. Cassie tilted her head slightly, confused about what the young male had said. Kneeling down before him, she placed a hand on his.

" ..What did you say, Chris?"

Chris glanced at her then sighed.

" I..I dunno.. Everything was dark.. Felt like I was floating... Then I saw something.. or someone..." He started, rubbing his face. " ...It only said a name... over and over..."

Confused, they all looked at each other before looking back at Chris.

" Well what did it say?.." Cassie asked.

Chris sighed and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"...Lilith..."

Suddenly, a very loud shriek ranged throughout the house. Jumping up, Chris ran out the room and searched the house, to find it very much empty.

" They went outside.." He mumbled

Making his way to the door, he reached out and grabbed the door handle when a eerie sensation immediately struck him. A chill went down his spine as he stood there, holding the door handle in his now sweaty palm. It's as if he wasn't in control of his own body

' What's going on? Why can't I move?' He thought.

He started to wonder if something outside was affecting him inside, his fear growing with every second passing.

' Argh... C'mon... MOVE!' he yelled at himself in his mind. His hand began to slowly turn the handle, opening the door. Once he quickly ran outside, what he saw made his heart sink to his stomach. There, laid out on the ground were Cassie's mom, Shane's dad, and Tyler's dad.. surrounded in a pool of their own blood. Chris wanted to yell but he couldn't because of the lump in his throat. He slowly walked over to them and fell to his knees. He thought that this was just a dream.. that he was still passed out on the couch, with his dad wondering what he should do with him. Chris closed his eyes tight and told himself to wake up but to his surprise, he didn't. All of it was very much real. His new friends parents were on the ground, dead. He reached out to touch Nicolas lifeless body when suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder, making Chris jump from fear.

" Chris.. you and the others need to leave.. now." His father said, bleeding from his face and his chest. Chris was speechless, not knowing what to say or how to react to what was going on before him.

" Chris, snap out of it!" His father yelled. " Get up and go into my study. There will be a black book sitting on my stand. Get that and go to the barn afterwards. Recite what is on the first page and the rest will follow."

Still trying to collect his thoughts, Chris just sat there staring up at his father when a loud crashing noise was heard from the side of them as a large dust cloud quickly came up. A low growling sound came the cloud as a large shadow began to form. Chris's father cursed as he grabbed two scythes from his sides, connecting them to make one large scythe.

" D-Dad? W-What's going on?.." Chris stuttered.

His father didn't look at him. He kept his attention to the large figure, now stepping towards them.

"...Lilith..."


	5. Chapter 4: Hell

Out of the smoke came a large figure with a body of a woman with upside-down wings and green eyes. Her jet black hair flowed down with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of her face, covering her right eye entirely. She began to walk slowly towards Chris and his father, who gripped his dual scythes. Biting down on his lip, his joined his scythes together to make one scythe, with an enormous blade. Instantly, his left hand glowed a faint red as he threw his hand up, launching a barrage of dark blasts at her. However, his blunt attacks didn't faze her as she continued to walk.

"...That tickled." The female said softly, a smirk creeping on her lips.

Chris's father growled angrily as he stood his ground. " Lilith... leave this place.." he said, pointing one of his scythes at her. " And I'll consider sparing you.."

Chuckling, Lilith stopped walking and gaze around the area.

" Spare me, you say.." She started, glancing over at the three dead bodies to her right. " Do you honestly think that you have the power to scare me anymore?..." She asked, her wings slowly disappearing into her back. " ...You've grown soft these past few years... Death.."

Still confused and now paralyzed with fear, Chris slowly turned his gaze at his father, who never once took his eyes off the woman. His heart raced fast within his rib cage as beads of sweat slowly trickled down his fair-toned face. For a second, Chris wondered if all this was only a dream. That he was just asleep in his bed, imagining it all. He shut his eyes tightly as he attempted to wake himself, begging even. However, a heart-dropping chuckle confirmed the worst: It wasn't a dream. His new friends parents were really dead, their deceased corpses laying together. The entity before him was very much real, as she continued to send chills done his spine.

" Now.." Lilith started. "..it's time to end this.. and you."

With that said, she raised up her hand as a ring of light-green fire appeared around her. Lilith closed her eyes and began to recite a chant while the fire continued to blaze around her.

" Chris.. Listen to me.." His father said. Chris slowly turned his gaze on him and swallowed the lump in his throat. " Y-Yes?" He stuttered.

" ..Go into the house and get the others.. make sure they are okay.. As soon as I deal with her, I will be inside to instruct to you 4 what to do next. It's too dangerous for all of you here now, at a time like this."

Nodding slightly, Chris willed his body to move as he hurried inside. Quickly shutting the door once he made it inside, he ran directly towards the guest room

" Y-You guys!" He started, out of breath. " We gotta go now!" Shane and Tyler looked at each other and then at Chris, mostly confused.

" Dude, calm down. What happened? And where are our parents?" Shane asked.

Chris' eyes widened then slowly narrowed. Cassandra stood up and walked over to him but immediately noticed blood on his shoes and hands.

" ...There's blood on you..." Cassie said softly, her gaze slowly meeting Chris'.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and letting out a heavy sigh, Chris stepped back and then looked at them all.  
" You guys... about your parents.." He started, trying to hold in the sadness. " T-They... They're... de.."

Before he could even finish, the entire house shook violently. Pictures frames fell to the ground as the kids tried to get to cover. Pieces of the ceiling began to come down on top of them.

" Come on! We have to go!" Chris yelled, reaching out for Cassandra's hand. Grabbing it, she pulled herself up and reached for Tyler's and Shane's hand. Shane ran for the door as Tyler struggled to move towards them as debris fell around him. All of a sudden, a huge part of the ceiling broke off and dropped on top of Tyler, pinning him to the ground.

" Arghhh!" Tyler screamed, trying to free himself from under the ceiling.

" Tyler, no!" Cassandra yelled, attempting to run inside to help him, but stopped by Shane.

" You'll get hurt too trying to run in there, Cassie." Shane said.

Cassandra, fearing for her friends, swallowed the lump in her throat and then turned to look at Chris. Suddenly, in a flash, Chris zoomed past them to go help Tyler.

Dashing to his side while dodging debris, Chris tried to pry the heavy wood off Tyler.

" Chris..." Tyler said softly. " ...Just...go withou-"

" Like hell I'm doing that!" Chris exclaimed, giving him a serious look. " Don't you say that. I am not leaving no one behind."

Feeling the seriousness in his tone and seeing it in his eyes, Tyler nodded and tried to get his leg from under the piece of ceiling that fell on him. With every second passed, the house shook once again and more of the room began to fall around them.

" C'mon! " Chris yelled, struggling to move the debris. " MOVE!" Falling to his knees, he began to breathe slow as his gaze turned towards Tyler, who only stared at the ground.

" Hey, Chris.." Tyler started. " I..I don't think I'm gonna make it from under this. I just want you to know... I'm glad we got became friends."

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at him. Tears started to fill his eyes as he shook his eyes. "No... this can't happen.. I.. won't let this happen."

Getting back up, he put all he had into moving the ceiling piece. " Move, dammit.."

Stepping back after another failed attempt, he bit down on his lip hard. Clenching his fists, Chris wiped the tears from his eyes.

" I... said.. MOVE!" Instantly, his eyes glowed a lavender color as astral projections of two skeletal hands around beside him. Both the hands reached out towards the fallen debris and tossed it aside. With that done, the arms disappeared as Chris eyes returned to normal. Everyone, including Tyler, looked at Chris, confused on what just happened before them.

".. What.. just happened?" Shane asked questioningly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Chris rubbed his head with a single hand. " I don't know.." He said, reaching his hand out, helping Tyler up. " But what I do know is that we need to get out of here now." With that said, Chris ran back to the doorway. "C'mon, let's head to the barn."

* * *

Running into the living room, Chris immediately ran to the door. As soon as he reached for the doorknob, a blast of dark energy came through the window and a ear-piercing screech followed it. Covering their ears, they all could only look at each other.

" C'mon, we need to get outside now." Grabbing the doorknob and opening it, But Shane stopped him. He pushed Chris away from the door and closed it shut.

" Shane, you gotta move. My dad is out their risking his life, fighting god knows what that is out there. I can't just sit by and let him do that."

" I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." Shane said.

" Lilith is going to kill him if I don't help him!" Chris exclaimed.

" What are you talking about? Who is Lilith?" Cassandra asked

Shaking his head, Shane stepped towards them. " Look, I don't know what's going on here but I am not gonna let you go out here and commit suicide. I know you heard that noise as well as we did. Did you forget how we almost lost Tyler? Now what we can do is sit here and wait for our parents to come get us."

" Please get out of my way, Shane.." Chris said

Shane sighed and shook his head. " I'm sorry but I can't let you go out there."

Scoffing, Chris walked away from them. " Who died and made you leader?" He said sarcastically.

" No one did. I'm just trying to stop you from making a stupid decision that's gonna put us all in danger. Now let's just wait here and-"

Suddenly, the door flew open as Chris's father dashed in. Blood covered the left side of his face as he panted slightly. " Thank goodness. I feared that something happened to you all. Now, let's go. We must get out of here. It isn't safe anymore.. To the barn, quickly!"

With that said, he dashed back outside and looked around. Nothing but fire and destruction were present on the land.

" Let's go. Lilith could show up any minute now." He said, sprinting to the barn. Chris and the others followed behind him willingly. Almost halfway there, Shane stopped at the sight of any object, shimmering on the ground. Reaching down and picking him up, a look of sadness now covered his face. In his hand was his father's medallion, which he had for it seemed like forever.

" Shane." Chris's father walked up behind him. " I'm so sorry... I tried my best to save them all... But Lilith wasn't merciful.." He said sadly.

Saying nothing, Shane placed the medallion in his pocket and walked away.

Finally making it to the barn, the kids walked inside as Chris walked beside his father. " Dad, what are gonna do now?"

Sighing, his father ran a hand through his hair. " ...I have to get you all out of here... To another realm.."

" Another realm?" Chris asked, confused on his father's choice of words. As his father walked away, Chris turned his attention to Shane, who sat alone in the corner of the barn. ' He must know now.' Chris thought, as he slowly walked over to him

" Hey, Shane. Are you gonna be okay?" He asked, sitting down beside him.

Shane's sad blue eyes gazed up at Chris's, meeting with his cerulean blue eyes. " ..." Looking back down, Shane let out a heavy sigh. " ...Our parents are dead..." He said quietly.

Before he could open his mouth, a soft gasp caught his attention. Quickly looking up, he saw Cassie and Tyler standing in front of them. Tears began to form in Cassie's eyes as her lip began to quiver.

" D-Dead? Y-Your lying.. They can't.. be dead." Cassie said, shaking her head slowly as she backed away from them. She fell on the ground and buried her face in her hands. She sobbed softly as Tyler knelt beside Cassie and rubbed her back comfortably. Shane only looked away from them, trying to cast aside the pain and hurt he was feeling.

" Shane.. Cassandra.. Tyler.. " Chris's father started. " Listen to me.. I am deeply sorry.. I tried to help them as best I could. But it seems it wasn't enough to keep them all alive.. They fought to the end to make sure you were safe. Now, we must leave this place now. Everyone get on the horses."

Mounting the four horses, they walked them out from their respective stalls. Chris looked back at as his father, who paced in behind them and began speaking but in a language he didn't understand. Instantly, a green portal appeared in front of him.

" Go through the portal. Find the _**Crowfather**_at his castle. Give him this." He said, tossing an amulet to Chris. " He'll know what to do."

" Wait, your not coming? Why?" Chris asked.

" I'm sorry, son. I can't risk Lilith tracking you all. I must stay behind and finish her. But don't worry." He started. " Even though we may be far away, we will always be together.. Trust me."

Nodding, Chris turned his attention to the others who began to ride through the portal. After they disappeared into the swirling hole, Chris sighed and looked back at his father.

" Can't you just come with us?" he asked.

" I can't. I'm sorry Chr-"

His words were quickly stopped by a flash of light. Then, a dark mist began to envelop his father.

" No! She couldn't have!" He yelled, trying to disperse the mist that covered him. Suddenly, he was pulled back by an unknown force. A small clear orb appeared behind him, absorbing the mist inside of it.

" Chris! Go Now!" He yelled before he was completely sucked in by the orb, which disappeared afterwards.

" Dad! NO! " Chris shouted, turning the horse away as he rode towards the portal, taking them to the Crowfather's icy fortress.

* * *

Sitting in his throne inside his castle, the Crowfather placed his hand against his head.

" Voices... Always voices... Torment without end..." He muttered, his gaze going down to the green amulet hanging from his neck. A crow flew down and landed on his shoulder. Suddenly, it disappeared inside of him.

" ... I see... So the time has come, hasn't it?.."


End file.
